Katie Grace
by MakaASoulE
Summary: Just read the story! BOOK 1
1. Chapter 1

Hello! It is me again! I had to take down Kyoya's Doujinshi because it was in chat format, but I'll fix it and put it back!

This is a new story I started when I was 11. I uploaded it on Wattpad first, and got over 800 reads, and I'm hoping for some on this site! I'll publish all of the chapters today. Silver is not in this one, but she is mentioned at the VERY end. Then it's about her and her sister, Taka Anna, in book 2. So tell me if I should do book 2! I'm not quite finished with book 2, so I need help! If you want to preview book 2, favorite me and pm me asking to see chapter 1 of book 2! This has gone on long enough, so here's Chapter 1: I Throw the First Punch, Kid. It has Japanese in it, pm me for the translations.

1: I Throw the First Punch, Kid.

"Who the heck are YOU?"  
"I'll beat you up!"  
"It's alright girl, I won't hurt you."  
"SHOVE OFF HER!"  
The crowd around me shrinks back as a girl with blond pigtails walks to me. I try to shrink back too but meet only wall. The girl gives me a kind smile and is soon accompanied by a boy with white hair that looks like he stuck his finger in an electric socket. Personally, I think he's hot. The girl speaks.  
"Kon ni chi wa. Anatano namae wa nande suka? Watashino namae wa Maka desu. Wakarimasuka?"  
Oh, I'm in Japan. No prob.  
"Kon ni chi wa," I reply. "Watashino namae wa Katie desu. Wakarimasu, watashi wa sukoshi nihongo ga hanasemasu, arigatou."  
Maka looks surprised.  
"So it's true, the rumors…" she's speaking in English again. I am surprised that she speaks in English as she thinks aloud. The boy with spikey white hair smiles at me and I stifle a gasp.  
His teeth look like a shark's.  
"Hi. I'm the cool guy here. I'm Soul Evans."  
I look into his red eyes. Wow, cool, hot, AND stuck-up. He frowns. Hm, why could he be frowning? It might be that he can hear my thoughts. Or maybe it's the fact that I'm glaring at him and crossing my arms.  
"The name's Katie, and if you think I'm going to fall for some stuck-up pretty boy, then you're just as stupid as you look."  
I put my hand over my mouth in shock at what I just said. Way to go, Katie. He frowns again, then breaks into a grin.  
"Whatever you say, Katie."  
Ew, I think Soul has a crush on me…  
Just then, the blue-haired kid that proclaimed he would beat me up starts clapping. So does a sweet-looking black-haired girl that looks like she is either his sister or his girlfriend. Slowly, everybody begins to clap.  
Maka smiles at me and I feel accepted. Maybe telling off Soul made everyone respect me.  
"AAAARGH! YOUR HAIR! IT'S- IT'S- ASYMMETRICAL!"  
I scream as a cute boy with black hair with three white stripes on one side jumps into me. He fools with my hair until I punch him. He falls.  
"WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! NOBODY TOUCHES MY HAIR!" I screech. This place is a freak circus.  
The guy stands up, wiping blood from his mouth.  
It is dead silent. Suddenly the blue-haired guy punches me. I fall to the ground. I am not hurt, but confused. That was too much power for an ordinary punch. He tries to step on me but I am too quick. I catch his leg and he nearly falls, giving me enough time to stand. I sock him in the mouth and feel like electricity is soaring through me. He falls and coughs up blood.  
"What the-" I look at my hands. The boy takes the oppertunity to yell, "Tsubaki!" The black-haired girl nods and-holy cow!-transforms into a sword. Oh crap, how am I supposed to do this?  
But I feel something buzzing inside of me. My reflexes, or something else?  
I fall, one leg crouching the other leg out. He trips and I land a kick to his back. There is more buzzing. More blood from his mouth.  
"Tsubaki! Enchanted Sword mode!" Huh? What is that? It becomes clear when the boy holds a jet-black ninja sword. There are painted-looking black vines up from his forehead to his chin. Suddenly I wake from the sight. No time to look, I have to do something.  
Maka stands by, holding a red-and-black scythe. Soul. She mouthes the words, Soul Resonance. I give her a What? look and she mouthes, Say it! I roll my eyes. Here goes nothing.  
"SOUL RESONANCE!" My words flow out and I am holding a spear.  
What is wrong with me? I want to shout. The spearhead is colorful glass, or so it seems.  
I am your unborn twin, a weapon inside your body, It seems to whisper, Look inside.  
I look into the spearhead and see myself staring back. I must be looking in a mirror, I think. But no, the "reflection" winks. It is true.  
I close my eyes and stand tall, focusing the tip of the spear to the side of the boy's chest with no heart. I don't want to kill him. I take a deep breath and open my eyes. A jolt of ice comes out of the tip and goes through the boy's chest. I call it back to my spear and run to him.  
"Are you okay?" I ask. He looks up, confused. Blood is coming from both his wound and his mouth. He is silently asking me why I did not kill him. I know he would have killed me.  
"Because," I say so softly only he can hear, "I will need you later on. Soul may be a big shot, but you are the most advanced in wavelengths. What is your name? I'm Katie."  
"I'm Black*Star."  
I smile and look at the spear, willing it to have a healing wavelength. I shoot it through him and he groans, his chest stitching together. Oops, I should have numbed it.  
Maka is white. I turn around and see a cloaked and skull-masked man and another man with stitched skin and a screw through his head and wearing a lab coat (also stitched) staring at me. They are whispering about something, obviously me.  
"She's the one?" the cloaked man whispers. The stitched man nods. He looks awfully familiar… I shake it off. Somehow, I know these two men may decide my death.  
"Hello, gentlemen. I am Katie from the United States of North America. May I be of assistance?"  
"Your soul… it is as big as mine, if not bigger… oh, I am Dr. Franken Stein, but you may call me Stein." So that is the stitches man. I will probably never tell him this, but my last name is Stein also.  
"I am Lord Death, young lady. You are very powerful."  
I gasp. Crap, what am I going to do? Lord Death has witnessed my fight, so I cannot deny I hurt a student.  
"Lord Death, what brings you here to this fight between an outsider and a student?" I pray I am doing it right.  
"You, child, are a danger somewhat to us."  
"P-pardon?" Does that mean he will kill me? Calm, Katie.  
"Shinigami-Sama!" Maka comes over, Soul in human form right beside her. Thank you Maka!  
"Could she become a student?"  
"Maka, with her level of intelligence, I believe she is better suited to be a teacher. Lord Death, if she can live, can she become my assistant? She can live with either me or a student-"  
"Can she live with us?" Maka and Soul cut off Stein's explaination of what to do with me. Hmm… why would Stein care what happens to me? I will have to observe him more.  
"That would be fine. To everything." says Lord Death.  
Maka smiles at me, whispering, "Can you take care of a problem for me?" I nod. "Good," she says. "Let's go, Soul, Katie. Goodbye guys! And Stein, Soul'll take Katie to your place for dinner so you two can discuss teaching."  
Stein nods and we're off. He is very strange… I put it out of my mind as we get to the apartment.  
Right after that, I meet Blaire.


	2. Chapter 2

2: I Get to Beat Up a Bunch of 18-20 Year Olds? Sweet!

"And stay out you darn furball!" I yell, opening the door for Blaire to scamper out in cat form. I think I scared her enough.  
Maka is laughing. I know why she wants Blaire out. It's obvious she's crushing on Soul, and that pesky feline was getting in the way.  
"Need some more tissue?" I ask Soul. He nods and I bring the box over. He gets a monster nosebleed whenever he sees Blaire. It's actually quite funny, but don't tell Maka.  
"Thanks, Katie, you're a life saver." Soul says.  
"I wanted to do that, Soul. I wanted to repay you two for letting me stay."  
Maka smiles at me again. I give her a grin and whisper to her.  
"Your secret is out. It's obvious you like Soul as more than a friend."  
"I sooo do not like him." she whispers.  
"You sooo do, Maka."  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Hey, what's this all about?" asks Soul.  
"Nothing!" Maka and I answer in unison.  
"There is something, and you two WILL tell me!"  
"Will not!" I say.  
"Will too!" he says back.  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Y-"  
"Oh shut up you two, y'all barely know each other yet you fight like an old married couple!" I wince at her "y'all." It reminds me of my old home, Texas.  
"Ew!" Soul yells, giving me a mock disgusted look.  
"Now, can you two PLEASE tell me what y'all were talking about?" he says.  
"I will." I say. Maka looks at me, horrified, and I mouth, Payback. She nods, swallowing hard.  
"We were arguing about whether she is totally in love with you. I say she is and-"  
"I say I'm not!" Maka interrupts. I nod, grinning. Soul looks uncomfortable. He rubs the back of his white-haired head, unsure of what to say. After a second he grins.  
"So who is right?"  
Maka goes white, then blushes furiously. I smirk and nod at Soul.  
"Looks like I'm right." I say with a grin. Soul smiles at me, then at Maka.  
"Come here, Maka." he says calmly. Maka turns even redder but goes over to him. Behind Maka's back I wink at Soul. I know what he's going to do. He's so cute.  
He touches her cheek, then tucks a stray blond hair behind her ear. Maka's breath catches, and I look away to hide my grin. Maka looks at him with wide eyes as his lips meet hers. They stay that way for a while, but I don't mind. It's about darn time!  
They break apart and I see Maka's eyes are huge and her cheeks faintly pink. Gah, teens are so annoying! Always embarassed by the other gender.  
"Soul…" she starts.  
"Maka…" he tries.  
"Ask her out already!" I yell to Soul, breaking the silence. They crack up.  
"So, Maka, will you be my girlfriend?"  
"If you'll be my boyfriend." answers Maka with a smile.  
"Yes!" all three of us say at the same time.  
"Crap, I gotta take Katie-Kat to Stein's place… I mean Katie!" Soul sputters. I laugh. How cute, he has a nickname for me.  
"You can call me Kat." I say with a smile. I hug Maka and go out the door, Soul right behind me. He gets on the motorcycle. I put my arms around his waist, not nervous or embarassed at all. Soul, on the other hand is blushing at having a 12-year-old that acts like a 20-year-old hanging onto his waist.  
When we get to Stein's labratory, I turn to Soul and say incredulously, "Is everything he owns stitched?" The freaking lab is stitched. Soul laughs and says, "You'll see. I've never been inside there."  
I kiss his cheek to his surprise and walk inside, Soul staring after me.  
"Dr. Stein?" I call. "I, Katie is here."  
"I told you to call me Stein, Katie. No need for formalities if you are to be my co-worker." he appears into the foyer. I smile.  
"Got it Stein."  
"Good. Would you like a drink?"  
"Water is fine."  
He smiles that lopsided smile of his and leads me to the sitting room. I sit on a (stitched!) couch while Stein brings in a small beaker with water in it and a large beaker with what looks like tea in it. Thankfully, neither of the beakers are stitched. I still look suspiciously at the water and when I take a sip I am prepared to spit it out. That amuses Stein greatly. He laughs for a bit then talks.  
"So," says Stein. "To prove your worth on on your first day of teaching, I think we should let students attack you, one by one, so that they may see you are someone to be respected. You will take breaks as needed, and you will use a healing wavelength to heal them."  
"But I hate hurting people!" Gah, who does he think I am?  
"That may be so, but do you think a bunch of teens would listen to some American kid who doesn't know half of them?"  
"I'm twelve!" I am his freaking assistant!  
"You are still younger than them. It is good, very good, that you don't like hurting people and you're not a show off at being so powerful at such a young age."  
"Oh, I am Black*Star's opposite I guess?"  
"Yes. And because of that, he respects you. He may start to get the class to respect you as well, but you still must prove yourself 'worthy' of their attention."  
"Yes Stein." I sigh, defeated.  
He shakes my hand and I pull out my iPod. Thank goodness Stein has wifi. I pull up TextFree and call Soul.  
"Hey Kat."  
"Hey Eater. I'm ready to go home."  
"Got it. By the way, how do you know my actual nickname?"  
"I'm special like that."  
"Be there in one minute."  
"Bye."  
I hang up and smile. I sure as heck didn't know that "Eater" is his nickname. Whatever.  
Soul pulls up. He grins and I get on the motorcycle. Being the annoying idiot he is, Soul begins to ask me questions.  
"Tell me…"  
"No!"  
"Why not?"  
"You'll see tomorrow. Stop bothering me, Soul!"  
I hate to admit it, but Maka's right. Soul and I DO fight a lot.  
When we get to the apartment, I walk in first. Show time.  
"Maka," I call, "I need to tell you and Soul something!"  
Maka walks down the stairs, her hair down. She's dressed in her pajamas.  
"What's wrong?" she asks. Man does she sound tired.  
"When I'm around, please try to keep the frenching to a minimum."  
"MakaaaCHOP!" Shoot that hurt. But I think I got through to her, somewhat.  
I look at my reflection, silver short hair and yellow-green eyes, and wonder why I look so familiar. Then, right before I fall asleep, it hits me. I look like a mini Stein.


	3. Chapter 3

3: The Random American Mini-Stein Fights Back!

I wake up to Maka singing softly. Gah, doesn't anyone know how to sleep in? The song has both English and Japanese in it. It is just the beginning, but it cuts off once Maka hears Soul walking in.  
I'm falling  
Down into my shadow  
Iki o hisomete  
Matterieu Deadly Night  
Don't scary  
Kimi ga nozomeba-  
"Oh! Hi Soul!"  
I groan and sit up. I don't mind Maka or her singing, it's just that I checked my iPod and it read 7:30. I yawn and walk into the kitchen. Might as well get up. I do need to teach today.  
"Hi Katie!"  
"Hi Kat!"  
"Morning Crazy Girl. Morning Eater."  
They both burst into laughter as they hear the other's nickname.  
"Come on. We've got a class to go to." I say. I walk back to my room and look at myself closely. I do look a lot like Stein. I even have stitches… maybe that's why he looks so familiar: I look like him. But that still doesn't explain WHY I look like him… I pull on jeans and a t-shirt and go outside barefoot. Shoes will only slow me down today. I walk to the motorcycle and look at it closely. There is room for only two.  
When Maka walks outside holding hands with Soul, I know what to do.  
"I'll fly today." I say. Before they can protest, I pull a coin from my pocket and flip it on instinct. It becomes a swing big enough for me to sit or stand on. I choose to stand and get on it, holding the "ropes"-poles-to keep myself balanced. I smile and wave as I rise into the sky, and off to the DWMA. Ironically enough, Stein is the first person I see.  
"Glad to see you," Stein says as I land and slide off. "For a second I thought you had chickened out."  
"Never." I say, putting the coin back into my pocket. It had changed back into a coin the second I had hit ground.  
Stein leads me to a classroom.  
The students are there already. A freaky-looking bald guy yells, "So it's true! A stupid American girl that looks like a mini Stein is comes to teach us!" How dare he address me like that! I am his new teacher!  
"You speak in English. Why?" I ask disdainfully.  
"To intimidate you!" Gah, is he really THAT stupid? It is obvious I am not one bit frightened.  
"If that is true, then it is sadly not working." I am aware of how much like an adult I sound, and that makes him angry.  
"You measley little idiot!" the boy screams at me. I wince. I am small for 12, so I look like I am 7.  
"Shove off, Ox, you don't know anything!"  
I smile at Black*Star. Besides Maka and Soul, he's pretty much my only friend. It's obvious he respects me. Stein may also be my friend, but that is beside the point. The students look around 18-20 years old.  
Right before Black*Star and that other moron get into a fight, I speak.  
"Kon ni chi wa. Watashino namae wa Katie desu. Watashi wa United States no syusshindesu. Watashi wa sukoshi nihongo ga hanasemasu, eigo ga hanasemasuka?"  
"You can speak Japanese?" yells the same idiot.  
"A little, you imbecile."  
He regards me, deciding whether to argue or not. He decides not. Wise choice.  
"To prove my worth, one at a time you may battle me. I promise to heal you all after. You may choose not to, and you may use weapons. Now, before you start, I must get out my weapon. Soul resonance!"  
My spear appears in my hand, its tip glass again. The students look confused. It is not normal that I used Soul Resonance to get my weapon. Usually you have to acutally HAVE to already have the weapon.  
"I am Ox, the Royal Thunder! I challange you first." I should have known that moron would be first.  
He gives me a simple attack. I catch the tip of his weapon and send my wavelength through it. The boy inside cries out in pain. Ox is furious. How stupid IS he?  
"Idiot! Afraid to hit a girl?" I ask. He sends a more furious attack, and I sidestep it. Gosh this is boring. He becomes clumsier with every failed attack.  
Time for the final blow. It is so irritating when my opponent is unworthy. Black*Star was a good opponent, he gave me some hardships.  
I walk backwards and shoot ice from my spear through Ox's stomach. He falls. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! I win! I draw back my ice.  
I run over to him.  
"You… are worthy…" he whispers, blood coming from his mouth. I roll my eyes, shooting a healing wavelength through him. I perfected it last night, adding a numbing wavelength, because Black*Star could feel himself stitching up, and that just HAD to hurt. I hope he's not mad at me.  
I look at the crowd of students, most of them smiling. The cute boy I punched yesterday walks down to me. He is blushing slightly. Wow, another guy about 6-8 years older than me likes me. When Stein sees the boy blushing as he looks at me, ge sighs and tightens the screw in his head. Who is Stein, really, in relation to me? I am cut off from my thoughts as the boy speaks.  
"I am Death the Kid, my nickname being Kid, and I am next to challange you."  
I give him a flirty smile to which he blushes harder. Then I kick his legs out from under him and our war begins.  
He pulls out twin pistols and points them at me. He shoots me and I use my spear to block the bullets.  
Instead of bouncing them back, my spear opens the tip and catches the bullets.  
"What the-" he and I say in unison.  
"You don't know?" we say together again.  
Sorry Kid, I think as I shoot a black wavelength at his arms, the same place evenly on both arms. He falls, but smiles. How the heck did I do it evenly?  
"Symmetry…" he says, grinning.  
I heal him quickly and help him up. I think I have another friend. Great! And a cute friend at that… I grin and kiss his cheek. He blushes an smiles. Stein cranks his screw.  
"I don't know how to deal with her…" a pink-haired (boy?) kid mumbles. He stands up, wielding a black sword. He is rather tall. I use the term, "he," loosley, as I have no idea what gender he is. He looks like a good friend.  
"I am Crona, friend of Maka, I have a weapon in my body, too and I have come to challenge you."  
I nod. He seems like a good opponent. He's like me. I don't care what gender he is.  
We circle each other. He points his sword at me and his wavelength almost hits me. I battle his black with my white. Stein (and everyone else) looks interested. I try to push my wavelength against his, but he will not let me.  
I duck and let go of my wavelength, letting his hit the wall behind me. The wall explodes.  
I struggle to keep balanced as he tries to hit me again. No, I must not let him hurt me. I will not be beaten. I remember my special power. It seems a false memory has been planted in my mind, and I must bring the real one back. This may help.  
I sing a high note, lower, bit higher, low, low, low, high, low, low, high, high.  
My spearhead opens just in time to catch Crona's wavelength, and like dry ice, shoots out and burns him. It goes through him, but barely. He falls and I pull the dry ice out. I walk to him but he needs no healing.  
"Black blood…" I whisper. Crona nods. I feel a surge of madness rush through me. Whoa, Katie, calm down. It is obvious I have just been affected by madness. I look away. It must have been Crona's wavelength. Yes, that's it. It is inside my weapon inside my body, after all. But I have a feeling it's something else.  
Stein's cigarette falls out of his open mouth. Everyone is staring at me. I look at my arms and gasp. Navy blue vines are tattooed on them, going up to my shoulder. Crona smiles. He pulls down one side of his shirt and I see identical vines on him.  
"Wh-what is this?" I am almost afraid to know the answer. Stein leans in as Crona answers.  
"My wavelength… triggered your black blood."


	4. Chapter 4

4: What the Heck, Dad?

I am pretty angry and pretty confused. I am SO not black blooded! Or am I? I really have no idea who I really am. Though this is the first time (in memory) I have been to Japan, everything seems so… natural. Beating up Ox, talking with Stein, especially flipping the coin… like I had done it before!  
My vision is spinning as Kid supports me. I realize that I like him. And not just as a friend…  
Everything goes violet before I fall.  
"Kid…" I groan and open my eyes. It is dark, and several figures are around me. Kid comes forward, relieved.  
"Katie! I am so glad you're awake because I need to tell you something after everyone leaves." he says.  
"Ok…" I mumble warily. Gah, how can he be so active at this time? It seems to be around midnight.  
Maka and two familiar-looking girls step forward. Tsubaki comes over to me, also.  
"Liz… Patty…" Somehow I know their names.  
The taller one with dark blond hair, Liz, squeaks and jumps back. Patty, a light blonde, smiles at me happily.  
"I remember you! Doesn't anyone else? She used to live here, she was Kid, Liz and me's next door neighbor! Don't any of you remember?" She looks around, at the lone hand in the air. I should have known.  
Stein.  
"Stein? You remember me? Why-" I suddenly get a jab in the head, or so it feels like.  
I lay back quickly. Kid hugs me, and I find myself hoping he likes me… No Katie! Bad Katie! He is too old for you! But I find myself staring back into his beautiful golden eyes… I think I am falling hard for him.  
He leans down and brushes his lips gently against mine, his eyes staring intently into mine… The Sun into grass.  
Stein starts cranking his screw and I sit bolt upright. I have heard that before…

*Flashback*  
"Kiss him, Katie!" Patty giggles, pushing me into the boy with the golden eyes. Kid looks at me for a moment, then kisses my cheek, blushing. I blush too and Patty and Liz cheer. I laugh nervously and pull back a bit.  
I have had a crush on Kid for as long as I can remember, since I was 6 and he was 12. Now I am 10 and he is 16.  
He pulls me a little bit closer, his golden eyes staring into my yellow-green. I have always thought those eyes are beautiful. My breath quickens and my heart races. Will he kiss me? Or will he leave me in the dust? I hope he-  
He leans in, resting his forehead against mine for a moment before kissing me.  
I feel so alive, but it is short-lived. Stein cranks his screw, and I know he has seen.  
"Sorry Dad!" I cry and run over to him. He has always been unhappy when I have liked boys as more than playmates. Well, he IS my dad.  
*Flashback over*

"Dad…" I whisper. Stein winces and Patty smiles. So he's my dad. Ouch.  
I hold out my arms and Stein-no, Dad-cautiously moves into them, relaxing when he realizes I won't hurt him. I don't want to hurt Dad. I love him, if anything. After a few seconds, we break apart.  
Maka, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Dad, Ox, Crona, and so many more others exit. Black*Star kisses my forehead. I shiver. The kiss is gentle, the almost opposite of him. He leaves and I freeze. He was the last.  
Now it is just Kid and I. He leans in and presses his soft lips onto mine, murmuring something against my mouth.  
"I've loved you forever, Katie. I did remember you, barely. I do remember you, girl." His words comfort me.  
"I've always loved you too." I mutter against his lips. My heart flutters as I speak and the world fades away. Geez, I think I'm getting drunk on this guy.  
I feel and act like a 18-year-old, so I am the same age as Kid in a way. That is why I don't mind kissing him.  
My breath is taken away. I think I feel true love.  
I pull away slightly when Kid tries to French me, and we pull apart, me wide-eyed.  
I decide to tell him what I have always wanted to tell him.  
"My big secret for you is…" He leans in to hear me better. "I have never felt love before except around you."  
"Same here, Kaiet(kay-EET)."  
My old nickname. It irritated the crap out of me, I remember, because Patty pronounced my name wrong on purpose when we had a fight.  
I smile softly in the dim light.  
I will be ok. Kid is a good guy. He loves me, and the feeling is mutual.  
He leaves, letting me think. Love is powerful.  
I wonder if Black*Star feels that way about anyone. It would probably be either Tsubaki, because it's obvious she has feelings for him, or Maka, because they're good friends and he feels really bad when he hurts her. Another memory comes rushing back into place, one that makes me wonder who I really love more.

*Flashback*  
"Oi Maka!" yells Black*Star. She turns around, smiling at him, and he hugs her.  
I look on, my hands in fists. I don't know why, but I feel hatred toward Maka right now.  
They let go, and Maka grins at him.  
"Maka, I would really like it if you would go to the dance with me." he says.  
My balled up hands are shaking now. Don't say yes, don't say yes, oh please don't say yes!  
"Oh, I'm really sorry! I'm going with Soul!" My hands unclench and I breathe a sigh of relief. Then I realize I was being stupid.  
It's not that I'm jealous, because I'm going with Kid, it's just anger at seeing Black*Star with another girl friend. That's what I tell myself, anyways. I feel something different… odd…  
Black*Star notices me and runs over to me, kissing my forehead as he pulls me into a hug. I feel a rush inside of me, like butterflies… I push it aside. He's your friend, I think, And anyways you're dating Kid. I can't help but feel that it's different, though…  
"Hey, what's with you asking out Maka?" I ask. Black*Star never keeps secrets from me, nor I from him.  
"I just wanted a friend to go to the dance with an actual female. I would usually go with you, but you're obviously going with Kid." He looks a bit sad as he says this. Darn, what is he doing to me? I wonder as butterflies enter my stomach again.  
He leans in and tries to kiss my cheek, but misses and his lips land squarely on mine. My eyes pop open and sparks fly. I bet Black*Star felt them too… What am I thinking?! I pull back.  
"Oh my gosh… I'm sorry!" he yelps and kisses my cheek one last time before running off. I notice that he's blushing, and smile to myself. Maybe I'll dance with him at the dance.  
*Flashback over*

Wait a second, I used to like Black*Star? More, do I now?


	5. Chapter 5

5: Multiple Flashbacks?

I open my sleepy eyes in a split second. I dreamed of another memory last night…

*Flashback*  
"Oy, Katie!" yells Soul, running to me. When he reaches me, he lifts me up in the air and twirls me around, making me giggle. Soul's like my older brother.  
*Flashback over*

Yeah, that was short, but it was very significant to me.  
"You're up!" sings Maka, walking over to me. Something tells me she has news.  
"I need to tell you something! Soul had a dream last night about you! So did Black*Star, and Patty, Liz, Kid, and me!"  
She smiles at me after she says her own name.  
"Black*Star's dream and my dream were the same, but from our own point of view. The same with Kid, Liz, and Patty! They had the same dream as each other! Get in here, Black*Star!" she calls.  
Black*Star walks in and kisses my forehead.  
"Hey brat. Alive?" he asks. I grin.  
"Yeah. What about you, your highness?"  
"Yup. Let's get to it, Bookworm."  
Maka punches him but smiles at the cute nickname.  
"Our dream was of when he asked me out."  
"I had a flashback of that yesterday!" I cry, excited.  
"Well, then you remember when Patty made you kiss me?" Kid walks in. I smile as he kisses my cheek.  
"Yeah," I say.  
"And also when I hugged you?" Soul walks in and gives Maka a one-armed hug. He leans in and kisses my forehead twice.  
"Wasn't that yesterday?" I joke. "But yeah, I dreamed that last night."  
"So did I," says Dad, walking in and kissing my nose. "You doing all right, Kathryn?"  
I don't mind when he uses my real name.  
"Ew, why'd he kiss you?!" asks Black*Star.  
I stand and floor him with a punch.  
"He's my father you baka." I don't know where that spurt of Japanese came from…  
"Uh, why'd you just speak in Japanese? And what's this crap about being Stein's kid? Everyone knows he's unmarried!" Black*Star speaks from the floor.  
"I'd like to know the same," I say, turning to Dad.  
"Grace died when you were 4." Dad's voice is concentrated and I can tell he's having trouble keeping from crying.  
"Oh Dad, I'm so sorry I asked!" I say, hugging him. Then suddenly I realize something. "Dad, why'd you take my memory away?"  
Dad goes limp and I check his pulse. I touch his face gently and feel that it's wet.  
"It killed me when I did it. But I had to save my child, my only source of love in this world. I did it when you turned 7, when Asura threatened the world. He himself came to us, and I barely had time to steal your memory, which sent you away to America. I nearly died in the struggle of madness. You were safe, though, and that kept me from going mad. I had to find you. When you turned 12, I let your memory go, which eventually transported you to Japan. You will continue to regain your memory until it is fully replenished. But for it to fully work, you… you must fall in love."  
"I have to WHAT?!"  
"You have to fall in love."  
Kid gives me his hand and I take it. The same for Soul. Black*Star puts his arms around me.  
"Whatever happens, we are one!" all of us shout. We glow for 10 seconds and then let go, leaving their hands glowing slightly. The glow diminishes and we turn to our open-mouthed friends.  
"That was an irreversable oath!" yells Dad. "If one of you breaks it, you are as good as dead!"  
"We understood when we took it," says Soul cooly, "And do you think any of us will break it? We're not THAT stupid."  
I smile. I care for all of them more than anything. And I think it's safe to say that the feeling is mutual.  
"I really love you guys."  
"We really love you."  
I pull them down one at a time, kissing each's cheek.  
"Geez, Katie, do you HAVE to kiss me?" asks Black*Star, blushing. In response I kiss him again.  
"Hey, no fair!" jokes Soul. I grin evilly.  
"You want another kiss?" I ask. To my surprise, he nods. I kiss his cheek again.  
"Come on, Kid. Your turn again!" Soul shoves Kid into me, making him kiss my mouth. Black*Star high-fives Soul as Kid and I blush.  
"She's already in love!" sighs Maka dreamily. To her surprise, Kid and I both shake our heads.  
"Not yet," I explain, "I mean, I love all the guys, but I'm not in LOVE love."  
"Oh," she says, a bit put out.  
"To tell you the truth, I wish she'd just fall in love already," Black*Star groans. "It'd save us guys a lot of waiting!"  
I smile. "Sure, I'll fall in love ASAP. I'll probably be in college before I fall in love. So that'll take about 15 seconds, eh?" My voice is happy.  
"Make your choice good," says Kid. "I know it's probably really weird for me to give you love advice, but I care a lot about you. A lot a lot." His words make me smile wider.  
"I care a lot a lot about you, too," I say with a wink.  
"So I have to do this." He shoves Soul so that Soul kisses me.  
"AAAARGH KID I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yell. I stand up and run after Kid. I suddenly stop, make sure I am fully clothed, and resume running. Screw the hospital gown, I'm wearing jeans and a tee!  
My spiky silver hair flies in the wind as I run outside. I am in great physical shape, so it's easy for me too keep running.  
When I catch up to Kid, he is out of breath.  
"That wasn't fun, Kiddo," I say with a fake pout. I realize we are hidden so I cuddle close to him. He puts his arms around me.  
"Sure it was," he answers. "Just not for you or Soul."  
"Found y'all!" yells Black*Star.  
"I'll leave you two to chat," says Kid, quickly running off.  
I sigh and Black*Star puts an arm aroun my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. My breath is shallow from the cold.  
"Surprised at how cold it is?" he asks. I nod.  
He leans in, our noses touching. Suddenly he is shoved from behind.  
Straight…  
Into…  
My…  
Lips.


	6. Chapter 6

6: And So This Story Ends, But a New One Begins

I pull back a few seconds after Black*Star kisses me. I look up and see Patty behind him. She smirks.

"Why'd you do that?!" asks Black*Star, blushing furiously. "I don't like her like that!" It's obvious he's lying.

I quietle walk away, leaving Black*Star to argue with Patty. I need to think.

My feet take me to a place that seems familiar. I suppose it's muscle memory. I walk to the lake, and its surrounding beach. The water is crystal clear, and I realize that it's not a lake, but a naturally set pool. I smile when I realize that I can swim here, seeing as I won't swim in any lake.

I put my foot barely on the water, and to my surprise it holds my weight. I continue walking until I am in the middle of the lake.

"Found the 'Whisper Lake?'" asks a soft voice. I turn around and see it's Liz.

"Is that what it's called? 'Whisper Lake?'" She nods.

"It's beautiful."

She smiles kindly and I look around me, drinking in the sight. I walk back to Liz and she hugs me. I have decided something that will change my life.

"Kiddo!" I yell and run off to find him. A fluttering in my heart lets me know that I made the right choice.

I step into his house silently. A small moaning noise welcomes me and I feel my heart stop. I swiftly open the door to Kid's room and see Maka on top of Kid, passionately kissing him. Kid's eyes are wide as he notices me, and he pushes Maka away, blushing.

Hot, angry tears form at my eyes. "I-I don't know what to say!" I shriek. All I can do is turn around and run. Run far away. That's all I'm thinking about. Away from Kid. I have to get away... My thoughts are half formed and I feel a pain so deep that no physical wound could ever cause it. It is the feeling of my fragile heart breaking in 2.

*2 days later*

"Katie? KATIE!"

"Where did she go?!"

"I'm still gonna beat her up."

"SHUT IT BLACK*STAR!"

I miserably open the door and see Maka, Kid, Black*Star, and Liz in front of me. I hug Liz and Black*Star, and barely glance at Maka and Kid. I'm through with those two.

Liz glares at Kid and Black*Star at Maka, and the two I just decided I didn't want step forward.

"Katie, I'm so sorry." Maka looks down, tears in her big green eyes. My glare softens and I hug her.

"Just tell me what happened."

"Well Kiddo and I were in his room, and we were really bored, so I stole alchohol from Liz and we got drunk. Kid thought I was you and that's why he was so surprised. I thought Kid was-" Her cheeks turn pink and she glances at the blue-haired boy who is listening with a small, knowing smirk. "Well that doesn't matter, judging from your faces you know. BYE!" She runs out, a laughing Black*Star chasing after her.

Dad suddenly walks in. "Katie, I have some bad news."

My heart stops again. "What?"

Dad gulps. "Your sister is back, and she's wrecking havoc."

I narrow my eyes. "Let's go. Where to first, Dad?"

Dad smiles proudly. "Central, she's an alchemist."


End file.
